


Fictober 2020 - Spiritwolf

by TheStorm09



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fictober 2020, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It's 2AM you guys I'm too sleepy, LiSBtS references, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorm09/pseuds/TheStorm09
Summary: I KNOW IT'S NOT OCTOBER AND IT'S NOT 2020 EITHER, THIS STORY IS FROM SMALL DRABBLES I WROTE FOR LAST YEAR'S FICTOBERI won't be uploading all the drabbles but if you're really interested in reading everyone you can find my original story on Wattpad ;DI had uploaded a Drabble from the fictober formerly called ''Single'' I hope others enjoy as much as Single
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen
Kudos: 1





	1. Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —''𝒮𝑜 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝓌𝑒 𝓅𝓇𝑒𝓉𝑒𝓃𝒹 𝓈𝓌𝑒𝑒𝓉𝓁𝓎 𝒷𝑒𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓂𝓎𝓈𝓉𝑒𝓇𝓎 𝑒𝓃𝒹𝓈?''

Si, estaba totalmente perdido.

No, no hablaba de ese sentimiento de angustia al no encontrar una salida de un bosque o perdido en una desesperación agobiante de una situación que parecía oscurecer su mundo.

El estaba perdido por una presencia que lo encantaba de maneras que no imaginaba, deseaba pretender que no estaba a su merced pero era simplemente obvio por la forma que lo miraba como si se tratara de el ultimo Lirio del jardín.

Y no era para menos, para muchas personas pasaba desapercibido siendo considerado como ''común'' pero en la cabeza de Daniel existía otra visión.

Unos hermosos ojos azules que usualmente irradiaban una energía inigualable que resaltaban gracias a la piel casi porcelana, la cual dejaba mas a la vista las pecas que estaban esparcidas por todo su rostro.

¿Era extraño sentir todo eso por un chico? No le importaba, porque eso no apagaría el deseo que se encontraba dentro de el.

Pero era idiota y sus impulsos lo volvían un loco, deseaba que su cuerpo y mente tuvieran armonía para no cometer alguna estupidez pero cada vez que esa imagen pasaba por su cabeza se le erizaba la piel.

Bueno, no solo era el físico lo que mantenía atado como si fuera un conjuro, la superficialidad era la puerta al descenso, si no lo que hace quedarse en el son los momentos inolvidables.

Los bailes saltando en la cama con guitarras de aire, las grandes perdidas en el bosque haciendo descubrimientos increíbles que les pertenecían a ellos, las noches donde decidían salir a vivir la noche como si no hubiera nada que perder para ser atrapados por la lluvia y mirarse mutuamente de manera decidida antes de saltar a un gran charco.

En un campo lleno de oro donde todo prometía mantener su color hasta que el cielo dejara de tener estrellas ¿Que era lo que podría salir mal si el sol o la tormenta siempre eran necesarios?

Bebiendo vino a escondidas, tratando de hacer cada día inolvidable, demostrar que nada podría detenerlos era casi una rutina.

Sin embargo, aún no llegaban a ese paso que realmente demostraría compromiso, eran solo dos palabras que cambiarían todo dejando de lado toda cosa infantil que tenía el riesgo de arruinar todo.

Como si se tratara de casualidad, en una hermosa noche estrellada que ambos disfrutaban, fue Chris quien declaró casi dejándolo escapar al aire en forma de susurro, pero lo suficientemente entendible para poder recibir una respuesta

—Te amo.

—Te amo igual. 

Teniendo el firmamento como testigo sellando sus decretos, sabían que ese solo era el comienzo.

No podían esperar para ver si el final era igual de hermoso.


	2. Fellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —''𝐵𝒶𝒷𝓎, 𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝑜𝓊𝑔𝒽𝓉𝓈 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝓈𝓅𝒾𝓃𝓃𝒾𝓃' ''

Los momentos en la casa del árbol siempre eran geniales, la mayoría del tiempo ambos estaban disfrutando la fantasía de el Spirit Squad pero en momentos de crisis esta era una una zona segura ante las tormentas familiares que pudiera ocurrir ¡Y un buen lugar para leer cómics!

Por fortuna, en la ocasión de hoy solo compartían un agradable momento en una tarde cálida, tenían una bolsa de frituras que acompañaba la charla sobre su día aunque realmente habían pasado todo el tiempo juntos ya que asistían a la misma escuela.

—¿Que tal te fue en la prueba de Matemáticas? 

—Por lo que viste, no muy bien. —Daniel se llevó una de las frituras a los labios, sabían algo amargas pero no era porque en general tenían un mal sabor si no por el desagradable recuerdo.

—Aún no puedo creer que trataras de hacer trampa en un examen oral. 

—¡Yo no puedo creer que hicieran un examen oral! Vamos, aún sigo saber como se dieron cuenta.

—¿En serio? Créeme que todos te vieron hacer señas para que te diera la respuesta.

—Era una señal secreta.

Chris trató de no burlarse de la visión de Daniel ante la situación, en el fondo salían rayos de esa inocencia (¿O incredulidad tal vez?) que tanto recordaba de su primer contacto, lucía lejano y hasta distante de quienes eran ahora pero sin duda, el cambio por suerte fue para mejor.

—Me alegra ver que nada ha cambiado en ti.

—Por eso seguimos siendo compañeros de aventuras.

Debía admitir que Chris no utilizaba esa palabra mas, siempre que Daniel se refería a el como un amigo era como si una parte de el se llenara de rabia, nunca había sentido la necesidad de expresarlo porque era estúpido pero si inconformidad salió de su boca como una bala perdida.

—Si, genial. —La amargura en su voz era tan notable como los rayos del sol en verano, trató de ocultarse entre frituras por el arrepentimiento instantáneo pero para ese punto Daniel ya se había percatado del comentario.

—¿Que? ¿Que es lo que ocurre? 

—No se de que hablas.

—Te escuchabas molesto ¿Fue algo que dije?

—¡No, no! Olvídalo, no es nada.

Chris desvió su mirada al horizonte el cual parecía vacío a sus ojos, se sentía un poco torpe al ser tan poco cuidadoso y sutil al respecto pero a veces solo habían cosas que lo terminaban volviendo un idiota.

Daniel llevó otra fritura a sus labios sin decir una palabra mas al respecto, deseaba insistir para descifrar el problema pero eso tal vez lo empeoraría.

Entonces como buen amigo hizo su mayor esfuerzo para animarlo con un abrazo ya que en su mente parecía buena idea, pero terminó teniendo una horrible ejecución por el reducido espacio de la casa del árbol, ahora la incomoda posición de la mano de Daniel en la pierna de Chris y el brazo de Chris aferrándose de manera desesperada a la camisa de Daniel por el temor a caer decía bastante sobre la inteligencia de ambos, al menos Chris confirmó que era mas incredulidad que inocencia.

—Daniel ¡¿En que diablos pensabas?! —La voz de Chris mezclaba con miedo y un poco de enojo era suficiente para saber que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien, aunque debía admitir que era bastante extraño verlo molesto.

—Quería animarte, pero creo que nada esta resultando como lo planeé ¡Como lo de la prueba! Cielos, ahora entiendo porque me descubrieron.

La gran telekinesis logró salvar el día y evitar que cualquiera de los dos saliera lastimado, ya estaban a salvo pero sin embargo Chris se negaba a soltarse de Daniel.

—Bueno estamos a salvo, si, tal vez fue mi culpa pero podemos saltar ese detalle así que puedes soltarme.

—Oh, lo siento. —Entonces tomó un poco de distancia de manera descuidada ante la petición, con un ligero rubor en su rostro causado por la situación.

—Bueno, tal vez lucías lindo asustado. —El comentario de Daniel se escapó de una manera tan natural e inconsciente que no podría creer que fue dicho sin pensarlo.

—¿Q-Que?

—¡Nada!


	3. Improvisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —''𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓈𝑜 𝓂𝓊𝒸𝒽 𝒽𝓊𝓇𝓉 𝒾𝓃𝓈𝒾𝒹𝑒 𝓂𝑒''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un drabble doble, hay algunos drabbles que se complementan entre si y trataré de ponerlos seguidos para ser cohesivo ¡Espero lo disfruten!

El gimnasio, un lugar recurrente no por gusto para Chris gracias a sus clases de deportes se había vuelto uno de sus lugares favoritos de tal vez toda la escuela, no porque de la noche a la mañana adquiriera superpoderes que lo permitieran ser super atlético ya que realmente Daniel lo cubría en ese aspecto.

Ya era hora de clases extracurriculares en ese momento, deseaba el momento en el que el entrenador de basquetbol marcara un descanso para los alumnos pero mientras esperaba hasta entonces, su atención se fijaba en su libreta de dibujos, o bueno no exactamente.

¿Podría mentir y decir realmente que sus ojos no se fijaban en su novio? Tal vez si no fuera demasiado obvio, alguien al verlo a los ojos simplemente asentiría para luego alejarse pero todo gritaba que su alma no le pertenecía a el.

La manera en la que ocultaba su obvio suspirar, las pequeñas miradas ocasionales cuando Daniel aún estaba en el juego, tal vez uno que otro gesto de aliento aunque solo fuera una practica, estaban lejos de un torneo pero nunca estaba de mas animar a entregarlo todo siempre.

—¡Es hora de un pequeño descanso! —Antes de dar la orden, el pitido de su silbato retumbó por toda la cancha, aturdió un poco a los menos acostumbrados pero para los jugadores era algo común.

Estaba esperando ese momento desde que empezó el partido, tomó sus cosas y procedió a fingir que se marchaba pero terminaba quedándose escondido cerca de las gradas del gimnasio.

Daniel no tardó en escabullirse para acompañarlo, ser un jugador de basquetbol era una tarea difícil, ser un jugador de basquetbol con un secreto como ese era doblemente difícil, por mas gastada que estuviera la coartada de ''Le gusto pero oh vamos soy un jugador de basquetbol es totalmente normal'' la gente estúpida y terminaban por creerle.

—¿Que haces aquí? Nadie puede vernos juntos, eres un jugador de basquetbol y yo un dibujante —El sarcasmo casi llegando a un drama hizo sonreír a Daniel para luego ser recibido con un abrazo momentos después.

—Cielos ¿Estas seguro que no entraste al club de teatro? —Daniel besó su mejilla mientras jugaba con los rubios mechones enredándolos entre si.

—Improvisar es genial, pero mi deber esta en el club de arte, alguien debe ser el chico gay tímido que termina enamorando al popular.

—Eres un cliché. 

—Bueno, tu apestas a sudor. —Chris forcejeaba en forma de broma ante el olor de Daniel por entrenar bastante pero esto solo ocasionó que Daniel tomara la precipitada decisión de elevarlo por el aire, risas y quejidos volaban de manera intencional y sin desearlo eso llamó la atención.

—¡Díaz, suéltalo ¿No miras que es un pobre enclenque? —Uno de sus compañeros de equipos que observó la escena y por suerte la malinterpretó reclamaba ante el modo en el que Daniel ''abusaba de su fuerza'' contra Chris.

Daniel parecía confundido al principio pero fue Chris que logró sacarlo del apuro siguiendo la corriente por mas que odiara ocultarse, entendía la encrucijada que tenía Daniel, así que trato de pretender lo que creía ''correcto''

—¡Bájame idiota! ¿No crees que tuve suficiente soportándote en el almuerzo?

—Un segundo Tyler, debo terminar de darle una ¿lección? ¡Si! Debe aprender a respetarme.

El chico mostró un pulgar en forma de aprobación y se retiró dejando a Daniel y a Chris solos, finalmente dejó a Chris de forma delicada en el suelo, debía admitir que siempre existía una sensación espinosa en cada ''situación'' donde los encontraban juntos, era frustrante no poder expresar en verdad lo que sentían y tener que jugar a la tonta historia de ''Eran amigos pero el idiota enclenque terminó alejando al espalda mojada porque terminó siendo maricón'' Si, la relación de ensueño de cualquier adolescente.

—Mierda, lo siento, lo siento, prometo compensarlo después de la escuela ¿Pizza? ¿Una malteada de fresa? Lo que quieras, te daría el mundo por completo.

—Dany ¿Esta bien, si? Lo entiendo, lo entiendo bebé no debes de pedirme disculpas. —Los ojos de Chris mostraban un poco de vulnerabilidad, le gustaría que todo fuera diferente en el fondo, adoraba a Daniel pero no sabría cuanto tiempo podría seguir con la mierda del amor unilateral donde era el único que salía afectado.

—No quiero seguir haciendo esto, odio lastimarte de esta forma. —Impotencia era la palabra correcta, sobre como los idiotas responderían si alguna vez llegara a ser honesto, odiaba no tener la valentía para decir la verdad y acabar con ese teatro tan doloroso.

—Hemos pasado cosas peores, podremos con esto y con el mundo entero si nos mantenemos juntos ¿Bien? Ahora sal a masacrar al otro equipo, puedes llevar un postre al taller de arte y consideraré perdonarte.

—Eres el mejor novio del mundo, joder te llevaría la cafetería si la cocinera no fuera tan tacaña ¿Nos veremos después de la escuela?

—¿Que pregunta es esa? Si no sales hoy ten por seguro que lanzaré rocas a tu ventana hasta golpearte con una.

—Es mas romántico si yo voy a buscarte.

—¡Ya vete, fanfarrón! 

Daniel robó un pequeño beso de los labios de Chris antes de volver a la cancha quedándose un poco con el sabor a fresa que permanecía todavía en sus labios, antes de aparecer con sus compañeros observó el cambio de gesto para mantener las apariencias.

Realmente se estaba esforzando por protegerlo, reflexionaba sobre eso de manera constante, sobretodo en sus momentos secretos pero para hacerse sentir mejor, solo respiraba hondo y recordaba las ''recompensas'' que le esperaban mas tarde. 

El también se estaba esforzando, pero no dejaría de ser el enclenque idiota que se enamoró de su mejor amigo por ahora. 

Solo por ahora.


	4. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —''𝒲𝒽𝓎 𝒹𝑜 𝐼 𝒻𝑒𝑒𝓁 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓈𝑜𝓊𝓃𝒹 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓅𝑜𝓊𝓃𝒹𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝒽𝒶𝓅𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝓂𝓎 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓉?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuación de ''Improvisar''.

El salón de arte era un lugar perfecto para desbordar todas las cosas atrapadas en ti y plasmarlas para crear algo que significara algo, un gran refugio creativo en momentos donde no tenías el valor de expresar como te sentías al mundo con palabras así que utilizabas pinceladas.

Su lienzo estaba lleno de trazos que parecían ser aleatorios, pero decir que todo fue una casualidad era incorrecto ya que eramos responsables de las situaciones en la que nos colocábamos. 

Pensaba en eso constantemente, tanta frustración, tantos comentarios de mierda que sabía de antemano que eran erróneos pero la intención de herirlo seguía ahí, la presión de ocultarse por el miedo como si estuvieran haciendo un delito.

Un desastre totalmente, pero en el fondo no podría haberlo imaginado de otra manera, era un error perfecto (Eso no tenía sentido realmente) porque de igual forma, pudo decir ''Ya basta'' y marcharse esperando alguna vez que todo cambiara, porque realmente lo deseaba, estaba dispuesto a luchar.

Daniel sabía muy bien que estaba dispuesto a destruirse por el un millón de veces

En un pequeño escape, una de las ventanas del salón fue golpeada llamando la atención de Chris, ya era usual ser llamado de esa forma cuando Daniel terminaba sus practicas, se quedaba esperando a Chris de manera discreta, jamás se ha atrevido a utilizar la puerta principal ya que eso empezaría a detonar rumores.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —Chris preguntó de manera irónica al encontrarse con Daniel al otro lado de la ventana, volteó a ver un segundo a sus compañeros para notar que todos se encontraban concentrados en su arte, lo cual les daba un poco de tiempo para compartir.

Daniel le regaló una pequeña malteada como forma de disculpas por lo sucedido en el gimnasio, recibió una sonrisa como respuesta antes de darle un pequeño sorbo.

—¿Como vas con tu pintura? Realmente siento que es genial que estés en el concurso

—Me gustaría ir mejor, a veces siento que estoy un poco desconectado.

—Oh vamos, creo que necesitas un descanso ¿Te gustaría hacer algo mas tarde?

—No lo sé Dany ¿No tenemos que seguir fingiendo que me odias después de la escuela? —El comentario fue como una bala directa, Daniel no pudo evitar sentirse culpable ya que sabía la tensión era causada por su culpa y todas las actuaciones sobre que no existía nada entre ellos.

—Vamos Chris, se que es difícil y créeme que no puedo agradecerte por ser paciente pero...

—¿Pero que? ¿Tus compañeros son unos idiotas? Lo se, pero estoy cansado de estar atrapado en esta tormenta que no parece detenerse.

Tal vez podría mentir y aparentar que era fácil soportar todo esto, pero no es así, en el fondo el estaba asustado de todas las cosas que podrían suceder pero en el fondo estaba harto, estaba desgastado de sostener la misma mentira que el mismo no podría creer.

—Te veo en la salida en 20 minutos.

Daniel se alejó de la ventana y Chris trataba de hacerlo regresar ya que creía haber dicho algo incorrecto pero sus intentos fueron en vano porque sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

Chris guardó sus materiales de arte dejando su pieza incompleta hasta ahora, trató de dejarla lo mejor protegida posible para despedirse y correr a la entrada, trataba de pasar entre los alumnos de forma agitada repitiendo mil y un veces en su mente las disculpas hacia Daniel.

Pero cuando llegó a la entrada su mirada se perdía entre todas las personas saliendo y conversando a su alrededor lo mantenían alerta buscando a Daniel, pero no había rastro de el y era imposible preguntar.

Después de unos minutos, ambos se encontraron a la distancia, Chris trató de dar el primer paso y acercarse para dejar en claro que realmente se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que dijo mostrando deseo por remediarlo.

Entonces en frente de las personas que buscaban ser libres de las clases viajando de un lugar a otro, donde siempre pensaron que existía un lugar para ellos porque la gente murmuraría y se encargaría de hacerlos miserables ocurrió lo impensable. 

El rayo llegaba antes que el trueno, así mismo fue cuando Chris trataba de explicarse y mostrar arrepentimiento pero fue detenido antes que comenzara siendo silenciado con un beso, no era su primer beso, no sería el ultimo, pero por primera vez se sentía libertad.

Sentimientos encontrados se movían en ellos, no podrían comprenderlos pero era equivalente a sentir una jodida descarga eléctrica que invadía todo su cuerpo, el ambiente para ellos era casi estático, estaban llenos de adrenalina esperando que nunca acabara, era estúpido y mal planeado por parte de Daniel pero ninguno de los dos estaba quejándose.

Los murmureos que eran pocos fueron ignorados porque por primera vez podían sentir que no estaban haciendo las cosas mal, este era el momento donde se dieron cuenta que estaban dando el paso correcto.

Fue cuando sus labios se separaron exhalando e inhalando de forma frenética, ambos estaban tan ruborizados que fácilmente podrían decir que tenían fiebre y nadie los cuestionaría.

—¡Díaz y Eriksen se besaron! —Las reacciones ante al acontecimiento fueron bastante mixtas, desde personas que se sintieron alegres de una manera empática, otras personas que dedicaron a tratar de hacer burla respecto y también estaban las personas que ignoraron totalmente el acontecimiento ya que no era de su incumbencia o simplemente no estaban enteradas por estar de lleno en sus propios problemas.

—¡Lo hice y no es la primera vez, imbécil! —Daniel contestó ante la persona que recalcó el obvio suceso, es como si toda esa valentía que necesitaba para dejar el que miedo sobre el ''Qué dirán'' 

— Dany, creo que ya tendrás suficientes problemas con el equipo de basquetbol, no trates de buscar más.

—A la mierda el equipo, pasé tanto tiempo ocultándote que no me importaría perder todo lo demás si te tengo. 

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que hizo lo correcto, dándose cuenta que la tormenta que parecía arrasar con todo a su paso de una manera salvaje terminó desapareciendo un bello atardecer que podrían ver juntos sin sentir temor.

Tal vez el cielo no era un azul perfecto, pero contaban con el otro para cambiar eso así que... ¿Que estaban esperando?


End file.
